Breathe
by oblivious2everything
Summary: The typical flash back scene. Narutos’ has been training hard lately. But, what’s Sasuke doing there? SasuNaru SONG FIC there’s a LEMON somewhere in there. Enjoy!


**Name: Breathe**

**By: Cat!! Me!! Oblivious2 everything**

**Summary: The typical flash back scene. Narutos' has been training hard lately. But, what's Sasuke doing there? SasuNaru (SONG FIC) there's a LEMON somewhere in there. Enjoy!**

**Warning: SasuNaru!!!! Yaoi!!!!!! Detailed!!! If you don't like it ….leave I guess but it's a nice story so yea…..READ!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!!!!! Not the song!!! Or the characters!!!! Only the story ) hope you like it**

**(Lyrics) means that those are the lyrics to the song Breathe by faith hill. **

_(I could feel the magic floating in the air.)_

"Rasengan!" Naruto cried out as a ball of chakra swirled in his hand, heading straight towards a tree. The ball hit it and once Sasuke can get a glimpse he can see that there is a huge hole in the tree.

_The dobe did it._ He thought

Naruto collapsed on the floor panting loudly, exhausted from the morning training.

Sasuke listened closely and heard Naruto mumbling "Waking up at five am only gets six and a half hours of training. And, I'm exhausted." The blonde said closing his deep blue eyes, still panting loudly. "It's almost as exhausting as fucking Sasuke." He said with a smirk.

_Are you thinking about me dobe? _Sasuke thought as he sat on a tree just above Naruto, watching his lover, lay there sweating in his orange knee-high pants and a black tee shirt. His orange jacket was hung on a branch nearby.

_(I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've, never been this swept away)_

Sunlight found its way through the thick branches of the forest, illuminating Naruto's whiskered face. Sasuke couldn't help but remember their first time together.

_(When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms, the whole world just fades away)_

"Say it" Naruto said.

"I don't want to. People could hear." Sasuke said, blushing a bit, searching for Naruto's hand, which he longed for.

"Please!" Naruto whined holding onto Sasuke's hand, intertwining their fingers. He leaned in closer resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder which fit perfectly.

Sasuke gave up and stopped when they reached his apartment door. Before reaching for the key, he released his hand from Naruto's and cradled his chin closely to his." I love you." The raven boy whispered on the fox's lips. He pulled his whiskered face in closer for a passionate kiss, which was quickly returned. They pulled away and Sasuke reached for the key in his pocket. He jammed them into the keyhole, opened the door and walked in.

Sasuke started getting exited just as he saw Naruto lying on his bed looking out the window. Images of them, hot and sweaty, kept clouding his mind. He moaned slightly at all the thoughts

"What's wrong, Seme?" Naruto's eyes were creased with worry.

_Ill tell you what's wrong! Your so dam hott!_ Sasuke thought. And with that thought he came to the conclusion that his first time would be with Naruto, right here, on his bed.

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's creepy." The kitsune said, slowly backing away until he hit his head on the headboard, which added to Sasukes excitement.

_Fuck man!_ He thought feeling an erection coming

_(Caught up in the touch, slow and steady rush)_

Sasuke crawled on the bed and over Naruto pushing his head against the head board in a passionate kiss, hands searching for the bottom of the fox's shirt. Naruto flinched at the touch of his cold fingers sliding up his chest. Sasuke felt Naruto getting more into it as he searched for the button and zipper on the fox's pants blindly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck tugging on the shirt from the back.

Once Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants, he pulled out of his own shirt that Naruto had almost over his head.

Sasuke almost ripped his pants off in the fit of ecstasy while Naruto threw his shirt in the corner. They both laid there, Stark nude, with Sasuke above.

Sasuke leaned in for a kiss but was quickly stopped by Naruto's finger. "This is kind of embarrassing, but," he looked to the side and back into the ravens dark eyes, "you're my first." His whiskered cheeks picked up a reddish tint. He removed his finger and moved in to kiss his lover, but was quickly stopped by the raven's pale finger.

"This is kind of embarrassing, but, this is my first time." He said copying what Naruto did.

"Are you mocking me?" he said in a slightly seductive, slightly annoyed voice

"I'm not, dobe. I'm serious." Sasuke said looking straight into the kitsine's blue eyes. He removed his fingers from narutos lips and placed his hand on his bare chest.

Sasuke placed his lips on narutos, rubbing his tounge on the fox's lips but he would not give in.

_I know just the thing _sasuke thought grinning. He crept his hand down the nine tails muscular chest up to his erection. When sasuke grabbed it, Naruto let out a little gasp allowing sasuke to shove his tongue down his throat _mmm….ramen_ thought sasuke. The fox arched his back in response to the cold fingers thrusting his member.

Anything that was holding the blonde back was now gone. He was sucking on the ravens lips and thrusting along with the hand motions on his prostate.

Naruto groaned and panted biting the raven's neck, leaning a noticeable red mark.

"Ugh, Sasuke!" he moaned

"May I?" he said rubbing the cum the came out of narutos erection all over the kitsune's stomach and chest.

"Yes! Sasuke!" he screamed

Sasuke leaned in next to his ear and whispered "what do you want?" while biting the fox's earlobe.

"I want you." He moaned

"You have me." He smiled. "You don't want anything else?"

Yes!" he yelled thrusting his hips against sasukes.

Sasuke couldn't help it. As much as he was teasing naruto, he was holding back on the pleasure himself.

While sasuke was caught in thought, he was quickly ripped from them by narutos hands holding onto sasuke's face for dear life.

"Fuck me sasuke!" he screamed. Sasuke flinched at how loud it came out.

I'm pretty sure the neighbors heard. Fuck naruto. He thought

Sasuke placed his member on the fox's ass and slowly trusted inward. A loud moan escaped both of there lips. Naruto arched his back and mumbled "ugh….sas….ah!"

Sasuke started to pump faster as he almost reached his climax. He frantically search for the spot. The spot that would send naruto off the walls screaming for more.

Sasuke trusted faster and deeper. The clapping of there bodies hitting each other just got louder and louder.

"SASUKE! AH! MORE!!" naruto yelled. Sasuke took the invitation to the extreme.

After a few moments, they were sprawled on the bed, naruto in sasukes arms, panting loudly.

"I de-virginized you." He said smiling uncontrollably

"Same goes for you, Seme."

Sasukes flash back ended when he heard naruto attempt the "rasengan" again. He ran into the tree and immediately collapsed

_He just doesn't know when to quit does he?_ Sasuke thought. He jumped down from the tree and quietly sat next to his lover.

_(I could feel you breathe……Just breathe!)_

Naruto's chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. Sasuke just sat there next to him.

"You've been watching me?" naruto said not opening his eyes.

"Yes. You've gotten better?"

"Been trying, just nailed it. But I'm too tired to continue training. I'm out of chakra."

"I can see."

"I've missed you."

Sasuke was shocked; he thought _how blunt_ "I've missed you too."

"How did you find me?"

"Neji"

"You've asked around for me?"

"I asked Neji to find you, yes"

"Why?"

"I missed you." He said shyly looking around to see is anyone was around.

"I love you" the kitsune said. He opened his eyes and stared in the ravens dark eyes.

Sasuke leaned in almost touching the fox's lips, "I love you too." He whispered lightly pecking naruto's lips.

_(I could feel the magic floating in the air, being with you gets me that way.)_

THIS IS MY FIST FIC EVER!!!!! COMMENT PLEASE P I'm working on another so if I get lots of review ill post it!! Yay!! Recommendations are always welcome!! AND review I love reviews!!! Yay for reviews! Sorry for saying review so much lol but I really would like constructive criticism cuz I just want to get better


End file.
